


I'm full of bad ideas

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Barebacking, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Hasegawa Langa, Gender or Sex Swap, Horny Teenagers, Intercrural Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "What do you think, Reki?" Tanaka demanded.Reki looked up. "I—""Oh, don't ask him," Ishikawa said with a snort. "He's not dumb enough to answer that when he's already got a girlfriend.""Yes he is," Tanaka said, and kicked the leg of Reki's chair. "Hey, who's cuter in 3-B, Miyura-san or—""Langa!" Reki said, face brightening as Langa walked into the classroom.Reki's good with his hands. Langa makes sure he knows it.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 172
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	I'm full of bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> What if Langa was a girl, and they were both exactly as dumb and risk-attracted as they are now :3c
> 
> A fill for [this kink meme prompt](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=23857#cmt23857) which was in fact MY prompt but, you know what? I can do what I want.

Classes were dragging, as usual. It had rained all morning, but eventually the sun had come out, and now all Reki could think about was getting out there on his board with Langa and enjoying the afternoon sunshine. He would've suggested they take their boards out at lunchtime, but Langa had already volunteered to help the girls in the calligraphy club hang a new sign in their club room, so Reki was doodling at his desk while Tanaka and Ishikawa argued over his head about the cutest girl in 3-B. 

"What do you think, Reki?" Tanaka demanded.

Reki looked up. "I—"

"Oh, don't ask him," Ishikawa said with a snort. "He's not dumb enough to answer that when he's already got a girlfriend."

"Yes he is," Tanaka said, and kicked the leg of Reki's chair. "Hey, who's cuter in 3-B, Miyura-san or—" 

"Langa!" Reki said, face brightening as Langa walked into the classroom.

Both boys groaned, neither having noticed Langa's arrival. 

"I told you he wouldn't—"  
"Reki, Langa's in _our_ class—"

Reki wasn't listening. He jumped to his feet as Langa walked over. "You're done early?" he asked excitedly.

Langa shook her head. "Reki, can you help me fix something?" 

"Oh, sure. Did something happen to the sign?" he asked, puzzled.

Huffing, Langa plucked at her bra strap through her blouse. "My bra broke."

All conversation in the classroom stopped. Reki froze, a rigid smile stuck on his face as several other students turned to stare at them. "Ah—Langa—I don't know if I—"

"Please?" she pressed, her eyes practically sparkling. "I can't reach it myself, and you're so good with your hands."

Heat roared across Reki's face. From behind him, he could sense the furious aura of his friends, and he said a little prayer in the hopes that they wouldn't curse him for all eternity as punishment for this. 

"Reki?"

"Okay," he squeaked.

—

"H-how am I supposed to do this?" Reki asked, once the two of them were sequestered in the art room supply closet. 

"Chie gave me a pin," Langa said. As Reki watched, she unfastened a safety pin from the collar of her blouse and handed it to him, then she pulled her blouse up over her head and dropped it on the floor. 

Reki stared for several moments before remembering where they were. "Langa!" he yelped, glancing over his shoulder at the closet door. "What are you doing? What if someone walks in?"

"They won't," Langa said. She turned around, gesturing to the back of her bra strap. "It snapped, you see? Can you—"

"I got it, I got it," Reki said quickly, turning the safety pin in his hand. The end of the shoulder strap had come loose from the band, and Reki held his breath as he carefully ran his fingers down the strap to untwist it, knuckles brushing against the back of Langa's shoulder. Pinching the two ends together, he carefully fastened them with the safety pin, then unconsciously smoothed his hands down over Langa's arms. "There," he murmured. "All better."

Langa shivered. "Reki…"

He ought to pick up her blouse and turn his back while she dressed again. Instead, Reki moved half a step closer, so that their bodies were touching, and brushed her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck. 

"Reki," Langa sighed again, leaning back against him. She reached for his hands, tugging his arms around her and placing his hands on her bare skin. "Touch me, please."

"We're in school," Reki said, though he didn't pull away. 

Langa arched against him as he slid a hand up to cup her breast. "Please," she whispered. She took his other hand and slid it lower, pressing his fingers between her legs. "Reki…"

Reki swallowed thickly. "Pull up your skirt," he murmured. 

Langa hurried to obey, and Reki gently stroked her through her underwear. The light touch made her shiver again, and Reki groaned when he realised that she was already wet. He moved his fingers around in circles, feeling her underwear sliding against her slick cunt. 

"Fuck, Langa," he moaned, pressing his face into her shoulder. "You're so—ghh _hot_."

"Touch me more," she moaned, pressing back against him. "Pull it out of the way."

Heart pounding, Reki tugged Langa's underwear to one side and slid his fingers against the hot, velvet mouth of her cunt, then started to circle her clit slowly. 

" _Yes_ ," Langa sighed slowly, drawing the word out as long as possible. "Mm, Reki, you're so good at touching me, o-oh _yes_. A bit faster, please, please Reki—"

"Langa," he groaned, pressing his hips against her backside. His cock was trapped at an awkward angle in his boxers, stiff and aching, but he didn't want to take his hands off Langa for long enough to try and fix the issue. He stroked her nipple through her bra, then tugged her lacy bra cup down so he could roll it between his fingers, pinching and tugging on it as he strummed her clit with his middle finger. 

Langa reached back to grab at him, clutching at his hair with one hand, and holding his hips against her with the other. "Reki—ah-ah- _ah_!" She was loud when she came, shuddering and grinding down against his hand. 

Reki cursed as she fell to trembling in his arms. He rubbed his cock against her backside slowly as she came down, overwhelmed by the feel of her coming apart like that, and so quickly. 

"Reki," she said, loosening her grip on his hair. She reached between them and tugged at the button of his school trousers. "You made me feel so good. Let me make you feel good too."

"Langa!" Reki hissed, clumsily trying to extract his sticky fingers from her underwear without making a mess. "We can't—lunch is almost over."

Langa groaned. "Please," she whispered, clumsily unzipping his trousers. "I love your dick, please, I wanna feel it, you can put it between my legs, here—"

Reki whimpered as her fingers closed around his cock, squeezing him through his underwear. The last thing he wanted was to go back to class like this, and struggle through his final two lessons while trying to hide a semi behind his desk. It was already enough of a challenge sitting next to Langa in class on a normal day, but he couldn't imagine doing it when he'd just had his fingers inside her, the sound of her voice when she came echoing in his ears. 

Reaching down, Reki freed his cock from his underwear, and moved closer to Langa again so he could slide it between her wet thighs. They both groaned at the sensation of it, and Reki clutched her hips tightly as he started to thrust his cock between her legs. 

Langa reached out to grab hold of the nearest shelf. "O-oh, Reki," she gasped, rocking back to meet his thrusts.

He groaned, clutching her hips tighter as he thrust against her, his cock dragging against the soaked fabric of her underwear. "Langa—Langa—"

"Nn, Reki...feels so good. Want you inside."

Reki hesitated, strokes faltering. "Langa—"

"Please," she groaned, wiggling her hips a little. She reached under her skirt and tugged her underwear down her thighs, then leaned forward and tilted her hips up toward him. "Just for a minute, just lemme feel—"

"I shouldn't," Reki said, but he was already lifting Langa's skirt and folding it over out of the way. He reached down, finding her cunt with his fingers before guiding his cock inside. It took him a couple of clumsy pushes, but finally his cock slid home with a thrilling glide that made them both shudder and moan. 

Langa cried out softly, hanging her head between her outstretched arms.

"Langa," Reki said through gritted teeth. "You gotta be _quiet_."

"But it feels so _good_ ," she moaned. "You're so big, I love the way you fuck me, nn, don't _stop_."

Reki closed his eyes tightly. He already felt like he was going to come, not helped by the way Langa was squeezing around him so tightly. "Langa," he gasped. "I should stop—"

"Just a little more," she panted, reaching down to touch herself again. "A little more, please—"

Reki's breath punched out of him. He could feel her clenching down on his cock as she brought herself to the edge a second time, and he realised half a second too late that he wasn't going to be able to hold on. He pulled out of her as he came, but the damage was done, his come sliding down the inside of her thigh as he trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Feeling guilty and foolish, Reki turned her around and dropped to a crouch in front of her. He replaced her fingers with his mouth, and shoved his own fingers into her hot, wet cunt, tonguing her clit fast until he felt her convulse and shudder again. 

Reki had never thought of himself as an especially lucky guy; rather, he seemed to have more bad luck than good, though he tried to look on the bright side of things. But meeting Langa felt like the thing he'd been waiting for, the stroke of good luck that outweighed all the bad he'd endured. She was gorgeous, and she _got_ him, and most of all, she was just as nuts as he was about skating.

In that moment, with Langa coming on his face in a dusty store cupboard, Reki felt like he'd endure any amount of bad luck to keep having this. He set about cleaning her up, sucking his own salty spend from the inside of her thigh, following it up to where it was still leaking from her pussy. The bell chimed while he was still on his knees, and he felt Langa jolt at the sound of it. 

"Reki," she whispered, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. 

He nodded, eyes still closed as he finished cleaning her up. Finally he got to his feet, and they straightened themselves out as best they could, before stepping out into the empty classroom.

Which wasn't as empty as they'd thought.

Reki and Langa both froze, hand in hand, staring at the class of second years that were filing in and taking their seats. 

"Are you two in this class?" the teacher asked, sounding puzzled. Her eyes strayed to the store closet door, which they'd left ajar. "Wait—"

"Run!" Langa said, yanking on Reki's arm and tugging him out of the classroom. 

They ran along the hall together and sprinted up the steps to the third floor where their own classroom was located. They were both panting as they dropped into their seats with an apology just as their Literature teacher was taking a register. Reki tried to keep his eyes forward, but he could sense Langa staring at him, her aura blazing at the edges of his awareness.

Finally, he glanced over at her, but all she did was wave her phone at him. Frowning, Reki edged his own phone out of his desk so he could peek at it.

 **Langa**  
i'm so wet still i'm sticking to the seat

Reki dropped his head onto his desk with a loud _thunk_.

"Everything alright there, Kyan-kun?"

"Y-yes, Sensei," Reki mumbled. 

When the teacher had gone back to her register, Reki pulled out his phone again.

 **Reki**  
as soon as we get home we're doin that agin

 **Langa:**  
(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1369411987755704327) | [my sk8 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=52382346)
> 
> hands up if this fandom has made you insane


End file.
